Dragon Kisses
by MissVampyre
Summary: "Natsu, what are you doing?" "I'm giving you a kiss, silly!" "By rubbing your nose on mine?" Being raised by a dragon has its disadvantages when it comes to women but Lucy thought it was cute nonetheless. NaLu, hints at Gruvia and GaLe


_Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Fairy Tail. _

_Warning: Major fluff ahead, don't like, don't read. :) _

Something was off at the guild.

Lucy had been sitting at the bar for nearly an hour, having decided to take the day off, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was different.

It was still just as noisy as ever. Natsu was currently butting heads with Gajeel, Elfman was yelling about how manly they looked, and Levi was nearby, prepared to scold the Iron Dragon Slayer if things got too out of hand.

The blonde-haired girl let her eyes drift slowly around the room for the third time; intent on finding out just what it was that was different. Wakaba and Macao were sitting at a table chatting, Cana was chugging back another barrel of who-know-what alcoholic beverage, Juvia and Gray were in the corner talking, Happy was pestering Carla—

Lucy's eyes widened in recognition and she looked back at Juvia and Gray, suddenly realizing there had been no fights between Gray and Natsu today. Normally Natsu and Gray would go at it, wrecking a couple tables and shouting insults back and forth; she would sit at the bar ignoring them while Juvia would stand to the side inserting an appropriate "Gray-sama" whenever Natsu's hit landed.

She watched them carefully and noticed that although Juvia's signature blush was still noticeable, she didn't look like she was about to pass out. In fact, she seemed very engrossed in the conversation, leaning closer to him as she continued her story. But what was even more surprising was the fact that Gray wasn't leaning away, he was actually paying attention to whatever she was saying.

Hearing the familiar snapping of a table behind her, Lucy turned in time to see Natsu bounding towards her, leaving Gajeel behind with an angry looking Levy.

"Heya Luce!" He took the seat next to her and Mira brought a drink over. He took it gratefully before lighting it on fire and gulping it down. Lucy smiled fondly, used to his crazy antics already, before giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Done causing trouble already?" she asked, smile still in place.

"Yup, Gray isn't in the mood to fight today and Gajeel is no fun." He stated. She looked back over at the couple in the corner, noting that Gray definitely didn't look like he'd be moving anytime soon.

Lucy took a sip of her drink that Mira had brought her earlier.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled suddenly, his eyes lighting up, "Seeing as it's our day off and all, let's go on a date!"

Lucy nearly choked and the guild grew quiet, most having heard Natsu's loud statement.

"A d-date?" she asked, when she could breathe again.

"Yeah! This place is so boring today, and date's are supposed to be fun, so let's go!" he gave her such an excited, innocent look that she couldn't refuse. She doubted he meant it in any romantic way. It was Natsu, after all.

"Sure."

A few hours later, Natsu and Lucy found themselves sitting together inside a restaurant. After walking around and enjoying each other's company Natsu started to complain of hunger pains so Lucy dragged him into the nearest food place she could find.

The waitress took their orders and walked to the back.

"This was nice, right Lucy?" Natsu asked and she smiled in agreement. The date had been fun but it was running her heart in circles. She'd been aware of her feelings for the Dragon Slayer for quite some time now, but knowing how dense he was, and not wanting to ruin their friendship, she tried to ignore them best she could.

After they had finished their food, surprisingly without any property damage, they began the trek back to Lucy's apartment.

They chatted aimlessly for a little while before Natsu blurted out something unexpected.

"You know Lucy, I love you."

Her brown eyes turned to him quickly, seeing his grin, before deciding that he couldn't really mean it that way. She giggled lightly before saying, "I know, silly, I love you too."

He suddenly stopped and she turned around to ask what was wrong when he put his arms on her shoulders and gave her a heavy look. A blush appeared on her face as he continued to stare at her.

"I don't think you understand Lucy," he said seriously, "I love you."

She gasped in understanding and looked at him silently for a few moments before quietly stating "I love you too." He flashed his signature grin at her before his face turned serious again and he started to close the distance between them.

Natsu leaned in towards Lucy. Her blush intensified and her eyes started to drift shut in anticipation when she felt something brush against her nose. Something that felt oddly like another nose.

Her eyes popped open.

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a kiss, silly." The look he gave her implied a lack of intelligence on her part.

"By rubbing our noses together?"

"Well duh, what else do you call it? Besides, Gray said that when you like a girl you give her a kiss."

Lucy's mouth dropped open. She wasn't sure what was more ridiculous, Natsu's idea of a kiss or the fact that he asked Gray for love advice. Seeing her lack of response Natsu started rubbing her nose again.

"Natsu! Stop it!" Lucy gasped out, pushing him back a little.

"But Luuccyyyyyy!" he whined, "I thought you just said you liked me too, what's wrong with me giving you a kiss?"

"How about the fact that that ISN'T a kiss, you big idiot!"

He was silent for a moment. "Then what is?" he asked, looking as if Lucy had just crushed his dreams.

"Ummm…." Lucy's cheeks turned a bright red once again. Although fully prepared for a kiss from Natsu not five minutes ago, knowing that she would be the one kissing him made her nervous.

"It's like this, put your hands here," and she lifted his hands to rest on the curve of her hips, "now close your eyes and.."

Lucy lifted her hands to rest on his shoulders and seeing his eyes close hesitantly, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. His eyes opened in surprise before he quickly caught on and they closed once again. His arms tightened around her and he pressed his lips to hers.

They broke apart only a few moments later and he gave her a wide grin.

"So _that's_ what it's called. I saw Gray and Juvia doing that behind the guild yesterday. I wasn't sure what was going on so I just walked away."

Lucy blanched. Maybe getting love advice from Gray wasn't as ridiculous as she thought.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu asked, still grinning at her. She tilted her head in response. "There's something else I saw that maybe we should try."

While Lucy was trying to process what he could possibly mean, Natsu leaned in again and captured her lips with his own. Lucy responded immediately, wrapping her arms around him and pulling his head closer to her own. Then Natsu licked her bottom lip.

Gasping in surprise, he then used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue. When at long last they pulled apart for air, Lucy looked at him in surprise.

He hugged her to him in response before rubbing their noses together.

"Natsu," she said in warning, hearing his loud laugh in response.

"Don't worry," he said, "your kisses are much better anyway."

She blushed and then rubbed their noses together herself.

Being raised by a dragon may have had some disadvantages when it came to girls, but somehow Lucy thought it made him all the more adorable. So when he grinned and pulled her closer to him for another one of _her _kisses she ran her fingers through his pink hair and thought that she might be the luckiest girl in all of Fiore.

_Fin_

_Let me know how I did, constructive criticism is welcome. I felt like the ending was a little rushed but wasn't sure what else to do with it. _


End file.
